Nikomi Uchiha
by Vampyric Death 1322
Summary: Sasuke & Naruto have a child named Nikomi, Sakura & Neji have twins named Tamaki and Hikaru the 3 of them are on 1 team and have a mission w/ naruto's to escort mr. Kazekage M for later chapters I do not own any characters from Naruto 'K? M for later chps
1. Chapter 1

**Nikomi Uchiha**

The newly made jonin sighed as she walked into her fathers' room. They were, unsurprisingly, still asleep. This is the way it had been ever since she could remember. She woke up at the crack of dawn and did all of her chores, ate, got dressed and still when she walked into their room at ten am they were asleep. Mind you they never used to be this way. They used to be famous as early risers, but _no_, not once they had a child, oh _**no **_once that happened everything changed. But anyway she had been used to this for so long that it hardly fazed her anymore. So with a sigh she pushed her blond-black streaked hair behind her ears and leaned forward at the end of their bed.

"Tou-San, Dad, wake _up_!" She yelled and had her 'Dad' falling out of bed, sputtering. 'Tou-San' on the other hand sat up and ran a hand through his black-as-midnight-duck-butt hair. Blinking his black eyes he looked around the room and shook his head.

"Naruto, honey, I would've thought you were used to Nikomi-Chan's routinely wake up call." With that said he stood and looked at her, "and Nikomi-Chan, next time make sure he's on the bed most of the way." He looked down at his blond-haired blue-eyed husband and smirked, before bending and kissing him on the lips.

"Shut it, Sasuke," Naruto murmured as he kissed back. When he pulled back they were both flushed slightly and breathing heavily. Nikomi rolled her eyes and coughed lightly, drawing their attention to her. "Oh alright Niko-Chan you can go." That said both Naruto and Sasuke walked into the bathroom, Nikomi on the other hand went to the window and pulled it open. Nodding she vaulted out and down, landing on the doorstep outside of the Uchiha mansion. Quickly she pulled the door open and grabbed her messenger bag and shoes. She slipped her ninja sandals on and looked over her outfit. Black tank with black fishnet under shirt, blue jean skirt and black fishnet pants. Nodding she slammed the door shut and took off towards the Forest of Death.

When she got there she immediately saw the twins standing out side glaring at each other. The only real way to tell them apart was by their hair color. Tamaki had mid-back brown hair always pulled into a ponytail, like Neji's, where as Hikaru's was short and pink. Their eyes, however, were the pale purple Huugya eyes. With a sigh she walked forward and shoved their heads down with a grunt.

"I am _not_ your mother. I do _not_ need to take care of you this early in the morning. Understand?" She asked to which they nodded. "Good." She let their heads go and sat down pulling a coffee from her bag. They looked at her and groaned, this was how it had been for a while. She looked up at them raised her eyebrows and took a drink of the coffee.

"How much you want to bet that Kakashi-Sensei is late again." Tamaki inquired bending down and looking her in the eyes.

"Nothing seeing as he's on the top branch of the sycamore tree." She replied, standing and jumping up too the branch. She looked down at them and snickered. "We have a mission!"

"YES!" They screamed darting up the trees towards Kakashi and Nikomi. Kakashi looked at her and muttered about how she was an odd mix of both of her parents.

*~*~*~*~*

Nikomi sighed as she walked into Tsunade-Hime's office and saw Tou-San (Sasuke), Dad (Naruto), Aunt Sakura, and Uncle Sai. It was going to be a _long_ mission. Tsunade-Hime looked up and nodded before standing.

"Now that you are all here I can tell you your mission." Tsunade said, "You are to escort the Kazekage and his siblings to Konha, if things get rough, Nikomi it is your job to 'take care of it' Kakashi get everyone home safe, got it?"

"Yes Tsunade-Hime," they all said and set out for Suna.


	2. Chapter 2

To Suna they go

Nikomi sighed as she ran beside her Fathers and Aunt and Uncle. They had left Konha two days ago and were almost to Suna- no thanks to Tamaki or Hikaru she might add- when Naruto stopped dead.

"Dad? Why'd you…" Before she could finish she saw why he'd stopped, it was Suna but a few meters ahead of it were two figures both dressed in black. The female had a huge fan in her belt and the male had a…. Mummy? .... On his back, they saw them and nodded which made Naruto speed up again.

"Konkuro, Tamari! Hey!" Sakura yelled as they came within a foot of them before stopping. Tamaki and Hikaru immediately stood on either side of her; she recognized it to be worry. She looked to them and sighed, they were like children. The others were talking to their fellow Konha ninja when the girl looked at them and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, sorry, our manners are lacking." Sakura said sighing, "The boys are my twin sons Hikaru and Tamaki, and the girl is Sasuke and Naruto's daughter Nikomi. Kids these are the siblings to the Kazekage." Nikomi, Hikaru, and Tamaki bowed respectfully as they all started running again being de-briefed apparently the Kazekage not only was coming for the Chunin exams but also to 'create a greater union' as the elders had put it. Translation: find someone to marry, joy. They had made it to Suna finally and now only had to escort the Kazekage.

"Gaara's been a little 'upset' about that final order." Tamari murmured as they ran to the top of the tallest building where they could see him standing.

"'Upset' just doesn't cover it," Konkuro muttered as they reached the final door, slowing down so that they could knock. Konkuro visibly gulped before raising a hand and knocking on the great wooden door.

"Enter," a deep masculine voice said, to which Konkuro pushed the door open and allowed the rest or them to walk in, following Naruto. The man standing in there had unruly red hair and wore an outfit that was russet, gray, and black. He looked up as they all walked in and smiled- only very slightly- before standing and walking forward. "This is quite a large group to escort Tamari, Konkuro, and myself to Konha."

"Tsunade-Hime seemed to think it was best, Gaara-Sama," Aunt Sakura said looking around the rooftop.

"The three you don't recognize are their children, Gaara." Tamari said throwing a quick glare at Konkuro before continuing, "The girl is Nikomi Uchiha; the boys are Tamaki and Hikaru Huugya." Gaara simply nodded and turned picking up the scroll he'd been working on.

"Let's go then," he said and we all turned, leaving the rooftop and heading back out into the wild.


	3. Chapter 3

**They Run into some Thugs**

About one and a half days had passed since they had fetched Gaara, Konkuro, and Tamari they were finally running through the woods when Tamaki stopped eyes wide.

"Stop! Now," he yelled and had all of us stopping which was when we noticed it to. He probably saw it better seeing as he had been using the Byakugan but what we saw was two men dressed in the black and red robes of the Akatsuki. Nikomi pushed every one aside to stand at the front of the group.

"Tamaki, Hikaru, Kakashi-Sensei, get them to Konha I'll take care of these thugs." She spoke calmly slowly placing one hand on ether arm and muttering, "Seal release." Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder but she looked at him mouthing, "You have your orders I have mine." They all nodded and formed a circle around the guests. As they darted off one of the Akatsuki turned to leave but was stopped when he saw Nikomi standing in a tight circle around them.

"What the?" He asked eyes wide they obviously hadn't dealt with something like Nikomi before.

"Where do you think you're going, boy," her voice echoed from all sides as she sprouted thirteen tails, her hands becoming paws, eyes narrowing, teeth elongating and dripping venom. She moved in so fast and that they hardly knew what hit them.

*~*~*~*~*

Two days later she stumbled through the woods almost human looking her eyes blinking form red to black to blue when she saw Konha's gates. The guards were shocked when they say her but immediately helped carry her to the hospital. Luckily for her Aunt Sakura was there, she rushed forward and helped take her to a room.

"What happened, Nikomi?" Sakura's voice was soft as she lay Nikomi down on the bed looking at the physical and mental damage.

"Well the bad guys are toast but it took more out of me than I thought it would. And I need to re-carve the seals on my arms, otherwise I'm just exhausted." Her voice was groggy as she pulled a kunai from her pack and slowly carved the seals into her arms. An 8 with a line going up and down the middle. "'m gonna sleep now 'kay?" She slowly drifted off into sleep as Sakura began the treatment.


End file.
